Aura Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. A spiritual variation of Energy Manipulation and Life-Force Manipulation. Also Called *Chakra Manipulation *Spirit Energy Manipulation Other Terms *Battle Aura *Chakra (Naruto) *Nen (Hunter x Hunter) *Outward Energy *Spirit Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Wave Capabilities Much like the ability, Life-Force Manipulation, the user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. The Seven Auras/Chakras There are 7 auras, each with their attributes and colors. *Muladhara (Red) - Deals with physical nature. *Swadhisthana (Orange) - Deals with emotion. *Manipura (Yellow) - Deals with self-energy and willpower. *Anahata (Green) - Deals with psychic healing. *Vishuddha (Blue) - Deals with intelligence. *Anja (Indigo) - Deals with mental communication. *Sahasrara (Violet) - Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciousness. Applications Basics *Aura Absorption: See and absorb the auras of others, taking their life-force, memories and powers. *Aura Attacks: Can release/use aura for various attacks *Aura Constructs: Create weapons and other materials made of aura *Aura Detection *Aura Generation: Are able to manifest their aura that already surrounds them for various uses *Aura Implanting: Plant auras in an object and/or person. *Aura Mimicry: Mimic the auras of others, understanding their feelings and mimicking their powers. *Enlightenment: Possess full understanding of the universe. *Expanded Presence: Expand ones aura. *Life-Force Conversion: Transmute ones aura into other substances. *Self-Aura Manipulation: Control over own aura. Red *Enhanced Condition: Users are able to channel their aura into their bodies in order to increase their physical aspects. If trained properly, the user's aura can be channeled in their bodies in order to achieve supernatural levels. Orange *Emotional Consistency: User's power is dependent on certain emotions. **Emotion Aura: Users can turn their emotions into pure aura. **Emotion Empowerment : The more of an emotion the user feels, the stronger they become. Yellow *Aura Generation: Users are able to generate their own unique aura. **Aura Constructs: Users can form their aura into solid constructs. ***Energy Exoskeleton: Users can form their aura into functioning armor that is able to move at their command. ** Energetic Pressure:One can destroy an entire surrounding area with nothing but the force of their aura. ** Energy Blast: Project ones aura in many forms of destructive forces of energies *** Energy Ball Projection: Concentrates one's aura into the form of an orb that can vary in both size and power. *** Energy Wave Emission: Release a wave of aura pulse energy. *** Formulated Spiritual Blasts: Users are able to turn their aura into a formulated spiritual blast. *** Energy Duplication: Users can duplicate themselves from using their aura. *** Spiritual Energy Beam Projection: Project one's aura in the form of a powerful beam of energy that can be varied in the range. ** Ergokinetic Combat: Users can channel their aura into their arms and/or legs create power energy enhanced strikes. **Spiritual Energy Conversion: Convert one's aura into a form of energy or matter. ***Power Mixture: Users are able to mix their aura with the aura of others. ***Spiritual Energy Transferal: Users are able to implant their aura into the body of another being. *Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidify their aura and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *Indomitable Will: User possesses a strong force of will. *Infusion: Generate one's aura into their weapon to increase its strength. *Projectile Body: Shapes one's aura around the body and become a living missile. Green *Healing: User can heal or regenerate themselves or another. Blue *Enhanced Intelligence: One with this aura gains a lower level of enlightenment which enhances the intelligence. **Causality Perception: Deduce cause and relations and create appropriate and effective counter measures. **Combat Perception Use one's aura to learn how another thinks and fights in a battle. **Enhanced Wisdom: One is also gifted with refined wisdom in order to make proper decisions. Indigo *Spiritual Meditation: The user's are able to be at one with their spiritual essence in order to keep control of their abilities. **Astral Projection: Users are able to separate themselves from their psychical form. **Dowsing: Users are able to use their aura to track and locate objects, resources, and people. **Telepathy: In a meditated state, user's are able to mentally communicate with others. Violet *Aura Reading: Read the aura of another and gain information of one's emotion, health, and gain information of the special abilities of others. *Higher Consciousness: At a higher level, user's are able to spiritually ascend into a developed state of awareness. **Inner Power:Users are able to awaken the hidden potential that has slept within them. *Illusion Awareness: Users are able to become aware of false realities and break free of the Illusion. Elemental Connections In the philosophy of the seven auras/chakras shared by Hinduism and Buddism, each color corresponds to seven elements. In some cases the User(s) manipulates their aura to the point where it takes on the characteristics and properties of said elements. Basic *Elemental Aura *Elemental Generation * Elemental Pressure Muladhara (Red) *Earth Manipulation **Crushing **Earth Attacks **Earth Aura **Earth Infusion ** Earthquake Generation ** Terrakinetic Constructs ** Metal Manipulation *** Ferrokinetic Constructs *** Metal Attacks *** Metal Aura ** Plant Manipulation *** Chlorokinetic Constructs *** Plant Attacks *** Plant Aura Swadhisthana (Orange) *Ice Manipulation **Cryokinetic Constructs **Freezing **Ice Attacks **Ice Aura **Ice Infusion **Ice Storm Creation *Snow Manipulation **Blizzard Creation **Frigokinetic Constructs *Steam Manipulation *Water Manipulation **Hydrokinetic Constructs **Tidal Wave Generation **Water Attacks **Water Aura **Water Infusion Manipura (Yellow) * Fire Manipulation ** Burning ** Fire Attacks **Fire Aura **Fire Infusion **Firestorm Creation **Pyrokinetic Constructs *Heat Manipulation Anahata (Green) *Air Manipulation **Aerokinetic Constructs **Air Attacks **Air Aura **Air Infusion **Tornado Creation *Sound Manipulation **Sonokinetic Constructs **Sound Aura **Sound Infusion **Sound Wave Generation Vishuddhi (Blue) *Electricity Manipulation **Electrical Constructs **Electricity Attacks **Electric Aura **Electricity Infusion **Electromagnetism/Magnetism Manipulation ***Attraction & Repulsion ***Electromagnetic/Magnetic Attacks ***Magnetic Aura ***Magnetic Infusion ** Lightning Bolt Projection ** Shocking Anja (Indigo) *Darkness Manipulation **Darkness Attacks **Darkness Aura **Darkness Infusion ** Shadow Generation ** Umbrakinetic Constructs *Light Manipulation **Light Attacks **Light Aura **Light Infusion ** Illumination ** Photokinetic Constructs Sahasrara (Violet) *Cosmic Manipulation **Cosmic Attacks *Space-Time Manipulation **Black Hole Creation ***Gravitational Singularity Generation **Gravity Aura **Spatial Attacks **Spatial Infusion Associations *Chi Manipulation - Physical Counterpart. *Dark Aura Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Essence Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Presence Manipulation *Quintessence Force Trivia *In many forms of fiction, mostly anime, aura is shown to be in forms resembling flames, electricity, smoke, waves, whirlwinds and/or light. Limitations *Users must be in control of their moods. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Aura may fall victim to Anger or Hatred Empowerment. *If connections are blocked, the aura cannot flow. *May be able to use only one aura at a time. Known Users References To learn more how the concept of aura is used in fictional universes and real life, visit the following websites. *Aura (paranormal) *Energy in YuYu Hakusho *Chakra in Naruto *Nen in Hunter × Hunter Gallery The Flow of Aura.jpg|The flow of Aura. The Layers of Aura.png|The layers of Aura. Colors of Aura.jpg|Colors of Aura. Naruto Uzumaki.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) uses his chakra to amplify his ninjutsu and summoning techniques, create his traditional Rasengan (As well combining it with his Nature Affinity: Wind as well the chakra of other sources to strengthen it), and further increase his power by mixing it with the Chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox demon, Kurama. 20090131-naruto433.jpg|One example includes Naruto using his Nature Affinity: Wind to convert his chakra into wind, allowing him channel into his Rasengan to create his Rasenshuriken. Sasuke Uchiha Shippuden.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is highly infamous for using his chakra in more aggressive manners than his rival, Naruto. He possesses a great amount of strong chakra which he uses for his signature fire style jutsu and his Nature Affinity: Lightning for a wide variety of electrical attacks such as his Chidori. Chidori Katana.jpeg|For example, Sasuke is able to use his Nature Affinity: Lightning to covert his chakra into electricity, allowing him channel it through his chokutō in order to create his Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana Jinchuuriki&Bijuu.jpg|The Tailed Beasts (Naruto), also know Chakra Monsters, are ten giant monsters that are actually beings of living Chakra. They each possess incredible power and not lack the intelligence to use it effectively. Ninjutsu.png|The Chakra Nature Transformation system of the Naruto series. The ninja molds and defines their chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties an characteristics. Yusuke's Spirit Gun op3.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) is well known for concentrating his Spirit Energy into his index finger to fire his trusty Spirit Gun. Kuwaba Double Spirit Sword.jpg|Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to form his Spirit Energy into his Spirit Sword. Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Due to his multiple personalities, Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses the purest and most powerful form of Spirit Energy know as Sacred Energy;the highest echelon of power. Yu Yu Hakusho Elemental Manipulation.png|In many cases of the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, humans and demons have either used the Spirit or Demon Energy to control the elements of nature. The key to doing so is to manipulate one's energy to the point where it takes on a specific form and is able to mimic and manipulate to properties of fire, water, earth, wind, ice, and lightning. Woo Foo Aura.PNG|Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo) with their Woo Foo Aura activated and fused together. With their auras, they are able to increase their strength, speed, agility, and fly as well. They are also capable of mixing each others powers to create more powerful attacks. Grimlock Aura Choke.gif|A Grimlock (Charmed) manipulates Phoebe Halliwell's aura to strangle her. Tsuna Dying Will Mode.jpg|By using the energy refined from his life-force, the Dying Will Flame, Tsunayoshi Tsuna Sawada (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is able to use it as a type of battle aura that great resembles fire in both appearances and properties. With it, he is capable of possessing highly destructive power, gain many powerful forms to further increase his strength, and perform powerful burning techniques Basil Dying Will Mode.jpg|Much like Tsuna, Basil (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is capable of entering a Dying Will Mode. However, he requires the use of Dying Will Pills. Chart.jpg|The Categories of Nen chart, indicates the 6 categories of Nen from Hunter x Hunter. Each person falls upon a category, depending on their personalities and characteristics. Depending on the category, each Nen user posses an ability that is unique to him/herself. Gon Freecss.jpg|As an Enhancer, Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) is able to increase his natural abilities in both offense and defense using his Nen. He is also capable of forming his Nen into weapons, emit blasts of energy, and increase his healing factor. EmperorTime.png|Kurapika, who is originally a Conjurer, becomes a Specialist when his eyes turn scarlet. As a Specialist, he has absolute control over any Nen category he desires. He calls this ability "Emperor Time" MDAwNQ .jpg|Through Vows & Limitations, Gon (Hunter x Hunter) paid with everything for an overwhelming power in his vow to revenge, resulting in him transforming into an adult version of himself. The limitation placed is so great that a single attempt of Exorcism kills. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Aura-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries